


Librae

by Enchantable



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: “Good thinking,” she says, “should I get you fake rings? I can probably make them think there was a marriage certificate or we can cut up mine and Noah’s, god knows I don’t need that thing—““Iz!” She stops and looks at him, “I didn’t make it up.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: could you write something where michael/alex were married either prior to the first season or during the first season? (sorry if this sent twice, tumblr was glitching and I couldn't tell if it went through!)

“What happens if you get hurt, Alex? What happens if you die?!”

Alex looks stricken and Michael tugs his hair. Alex doesn’t need to be reminded of this. It’s strange to see him without his eyeliner or nose ring and dressed in muted colors, like everything is slowly being pulled away from him. Alex is going to war soon. Michael’s life is over and Alex is going to war. He’s so smart, he’ll become some secret super solider and though Michael weeps for the loss of autonomy, he thinks of Alex being a star on some wall or a folded flag on the Manes’ mantle and feels sick. He could just not know. Alex could rot in some military cemetery somewhere and Michael would never know.

“Marry me.”

“What?” Michael stares.

Alex lifts his head, gets up and comes over. He stops when they’re toe to toe. They can’t bring themselves to touch, not after what’s happened. Alex’s eyes drag to his hand but then go back to him, resolve setting in his gaze. He’s serious, Michael realizes with a jolt. He’s dead serious. They’re eighteen, barely but the are. They could. Michael’s never thought about it but he’s sure he loves Alex. Is willing to do anything for him. Even let him go. Is he willing to marry him?

“Marry me,” he repeats, “They’re talking about repealing DADT, but if I died, you would know. Eventually.”

“Alex,” he starts.

“We go to Massachusetts,” Alex says, “they’ll recognize it here. You’re planning to stay in New Mexico?” Michael thinks of Max and Isobel and the fire and nods, “so marry me,” he hesitates, “unless there’s someone else?”

MIchael laughs and shakes his head. Alex’s face falls until Michael steps forward and shoves their mouths together. It’s the first time they’ve kissed since and he tucks his hand into his jacket and grips the inside of the pocket instead of holding onto Alex with both hands like he’s used to. Alex presses back and licks the inside of his mouth, but there’s a bitterness to their actions there wasn’t before. He pushes Alex back and Alex presses the back of his hand to his mouth like Michael’s split his lip and not something much deeper.

“Fuck it, let’s get married,” he says.

* * *

 

They fly separately with tickets bought with cash. They stay in a youth hostel and barely speak to one another except to get the license. Actually they spend the day leading up completely separate. Michael’s sold most of the shit he owns and with the money he finds a ring. The thin band is titanium and immediately makes him think of Alex’s nose ring. Alex will not wear it but Michael doesn’t care. They’re getting married. He’s going to do it right.

They have a ceremony. It’s is quick and simple, it’s just them and two witnesses provided in the service. Alex doesn’t just say no when the man asks and Michael is glad he did this one thing right. Alex’s breath stutters when he lifts his left hand with his still swollen one, but then his eyes go wet and wide when Michael slides the ring onto his finger.

Alex takes a chain out of his pocket and slips it over Michael’s neck. The ring is a beautiful copper, dual layered so that if Michael flicks his fingers, the outer band will spin. It would be perfect, if he could wear it. He lets it hang by his heart instead. When they are told they are married, their kiss is a million things from sweet to gentle to bruising in the span of a heartbeat. It’s cut with salt and they both lie that the tears are happy.

They spend the night in a shit motel room outside of Roswell and consummate their marriage on sheets with jalapeños on them.

It’s not as spicy as the motel manager promises it will be.

It just fucking hurts.

* * *

 

It doesn’t come up again at all for years.

Of the lows the stoop to with each other, they don’t mention it. Alex would be proud of them if it didn’t hurt so much. He tells no one even when he finds out he’s married to someone who isn’t human. Thankfully that is left off Michael’s file. Any brownie points he might have gained for leaving that as sacred go flying out the window when Michael declares he’s going to stay and die with a bunch of strangers that he only shares blood with.

“They’re my family!” He yells.

“Maybe, but you’re mine!” Alex screams back at him.

The fury on his face morphs to a sick look. Alex knows he crossed a line but if Michael is throwing himself to hell for his family, he’s sure as fuck going to include Alex in that. They are family. For the past decade Alex has kept an old fashioned lock box that contains a certificate and a thin platinum band. He has proof. He meets his mother in law through a thin pane of glass and though Michael is weeping in his arms, when their eyes lock he is nothing but grateful that one of their parents isn’t a monster. She gives him a nod of acknowledgement and Alex smiles at her over Michael’s bowed head.

Family takes care of each other.

* * *

 

“We should get divorced,” Michael says one day.

“No.”

“Alex—“

“You’re lying about being an alien,” he says, “lie about this as well. When you tell someone that, I’ll give you a divorce. Until then, we’re family.”

Michael stares at him silently and Alex wonders how he’s found himself in a decade long an open marriage with a man he’s never lived with. It hurts to think about but they’ve been married this long. And right now, Michael needs family. More than ever. Michael knows it too because he doesn’t push the subject. After this one conversation, Alex imagines it will not be brought up again.

“You’re a real asshole,” he says.

“You knew that when you married me,” Alex points out.

Michael rolls his eyes and slouches off.

Alex tries not to think about where he’s going.

* * *

 

“Where is he?” Michael demands, running into the hospital. The front desk woman looks at him blankly, “Alex Manes, where is he?”

“I’m sorry, are you family?” The woman asks.

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see someone in camo. Two military goons have just tried to kill Alex and his father is about to ship him off to god knows where. Michael has to stop them. He looks the woman in the eye. The system has failed Michael in so many ways. He’ll forgive all of them if it comes through this one time.

“Yeah I’m his husband,” Michael says, “we got married before it was legal. His dad is here to take him away. He doesn’t know.”

“I’m calling security,” she tells him firmly, picking up the phone, “we’ll make sure he doesn’t get to your husband.”

Michael sits down and puts his head in his hands. Isobel gets there first and sits next to him. He doesn’t know how to tell her, how to tell either of them. Suddenly he feels guilty as sin for saying nothing. Isobel wraps her arms around him and hugs him as he drowns in his own guilt until the doctor comes out.

“Michael Guerin?” He says. Michael nods, “come with me,” he stands up and Isobel does to, “is she—“

“My sister,” he says, “just—is he okay?”

“Your husband is going to be fine,” the doctor says, “he’s in recovery,” Michael nods, “I can take you back to see him.”

“Just—one minute,” he says, tugging Isobel off to the side. The moment they’re in private she grins, “Iz—“

“Good thinking,” she says, “should I get you fake rings? I can probably make them think there was a marriage certificate or we can cut up mine and Noah’s, god knows I don’t need that thing—“

“Iz!” She stops and looks at him, “I didn’t make it up.”

“What?” The smile slips. Michael digs into his pocket and pulls out his keys. Her eyes widen at the split ring and what she’s long since called the world’s dumbest keychain, “no.”

“It was right before he went off to the airforce.”

“No!” She says loudly before clapping her hand over her mouth, “you have been married for ten years and you didn’t say anything?” He looks down, “Michael!”

“I didn’t know what to say!” He says, “we don’t talk about it. We did it so I could know if he was dead—“ her face twists, “please don’t cry,” he pleads, “look I need you to go to Alex’s lock box and get the certificate if they ask for it. He keeps it there.”

“On it,” she says, “and then we are having a very long discussion,” she gives him a look of disgust, “I can’t believe you were a teenage groom.”

“I can’t believe you married an alien,” he snaps back and she swats him.

He doesn’t put the ring on. If anyone’s putting it on him, it’s going to be his husband. Instead he goes back out and follows the doctor into the recovery room. They’ve set Alex’s arm with pins and there’s a row of stitches above his eyebrow but he’s alive. That’s what matters. Michael sits next to the bed and watches him until he stirs.

  
“Michael?” He asks.

“Hey,” Michael says, relief bubbling through him, “you’re ok,” he says, “a little more bionic but that’s temporary.”

“Captain Manes,” his doctor smiles, “how are you feeling? You gave your husband quite the scare,” he says.

Alex is silent and looks at him. Michael shrugs and he turns back to the doctor.

“Sorry,” he says, “it’s odd to hear it acknowledged—“

“I’m sure,” the doctor says, “we’ll move you to a room shortly.”

Alex looks at him questioningly and Michael prepares to explain. But Alex is drugged and when he covers his hand, all thoughts of mentioning Jesse go out of his head. His father was the catalyst but that doesn’t mean he has to be the reason.

“You sure?” Alex asks quietly.

“Yeah,” Michael says, gripping his hand back, “I’m sure.”

They get Alex settled in a regular room and Michael gets a cot because he’s family. He takes the chair though and sits next to Alex, running his fingers along his knuckles as Alex dozes. He can enjoy this moment of peace. Just for right now. He’s just getting comfortable in it when the door bangs open and Isobel comes marching in. That gets through the drugs and Alex looks at her in confusion until she whips out the marriage certificate. Behind her Max comes in with a sour puss expression and his arms folded.  Alex looks at them, still drugged and then at him.

“Surprise they know,” he says, “also your father does too.”

“You’ve been married for ten years!”

Two men Michael vaguely recognizes but who are built like linebackers come in. The four of them stare at each other and then at the pair of them.

“In laws, meet in laws,” Michael says.

“Find out what drugs they’re giving me,” Alex says, “I think they’re too strong."

* * *

 

“I want whatever drugs the gave Alex,” Michael gets out.

“No you don’t,” Isobel says.

“You’re gonna be fine,” Max echoes.

MIchael doesn’t feel fine, he feels nervous as fuck. The tuxedo is not helping things. The view renewal is apparently their penance for hiding a decade old marriage. And, of course, it’s Isobel whose planned it so everything is perfect. Everything except how he feels. Really he just wants Alex. He doesn’t get why the whole ‘wedding night apart’ thing applies here. But when he mentioned the jalapeño room, there had been such an uproar he’d let the topic drop. He was fine not sharing details of his sex life.

“Okay, time to go,” Isobel says.

Michael follows her to where she wants him, she kisses his cheek and ducks away. Max is already headed to the front to officiate since they got married by a human the first time. Michael tries not to fidget as he hears Alex’s distinctive walk getting closer. They’re not walking down the aisle separately. They’re doing it together. Alex’s feet pause and Michael turns. Its stupid to say but his mind goes kind of blank at the sight of Alex in a slim cut black tuxedo. Alex looks equally stunned at the sight of him in a more classic one.

“You look—“ Alex trails off, “wow,” he breathes.

“Out of this world?” Michael offers, but his voice is equally breathless as he wraps his hand around Alex’s lapel. Alex covers his hand with his own, “you ready to put a ring on it?”

“I think I already did,” Alex says. Then he blinks with those unnervingly long eyelashes as Michael fakes offense, “wait, yes. Yes I am.”

“Well now I don’t know,” he says.

“I do,” Alex shoots back.

“Too early,” Michael replies.

“Never.”

It’s easy to kiss him and easier to get lost in kissing him. He’s got an edge of some expensive whiskey and it makes Michael’s heart clench to know he has that now. That they aren’t two dumb kids exchanging rings so that they know if one of them dies. They get so lost that they don’t realize the doors are open and the people gathered are staring until Michael feels Isobel swat him in his head. Everything is beautiful but the thing that makes him stop is Max standing there looking so fucking proud of him. Alex squeezes his hand.

“You ready?” He asks.

Alex kisses his knuckles and together they walk down the aisle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: if you're down for doing another wedding/marriage prompt, something in that au with michael finding out about alex's injury?

By the time they figure out who he is, Alex is back in the US.

The call comes, not surprisingly, while Michael is thinking about Alex. The copper ring is big, big enough to slide over the joints of his fingers even though it’s never truly comfortable. Spinning it is the most rehab he’s done on the injury. He’s in the airstream spinning the ring and thinking about the latest time Isobel told him that he was wasting his life and no-one was going to want to marry him and come home to his trailer. The irony was not lost on him. His phone rings and he barely says anything before the voice of a perky woman comes through.

“Captain Manes has just started his rehabilitation and he’s got a long road ahead of him—“

“I’m sorry,” Michael says, “who is this?”

“I’m with the VA,” she says, “I found your name in Captain Manes’ records, you’re an alternate medical proxy.”

Michael wonders how far down the list he is.

“Okay,” he says.

“Captain Manes is here and he’s just started rehab and I thought a visit might cheer him up.”

“I’m the last person Alex wants to see right now,” he says, “is his dad there?”

“No he left,” she says and he almost hears her hesitate, “he might not want to see you,” she says, “but I think he needs to.”

Michael does not have an answer for that. So he shows up. He’s led through a few hallways to a rehab room. There’s a lot of people doing exercises. They’re missing limbs or horribly burned—there’s no one here whose walking away unscathed. Michael looks around and keeps his face apathetic until he finds Alex. It takes him a moment to recognize him which says more about this than Michael wants it to. The first time he sees Alex in years is as he’s holding himself between two long bars taking hesitant steps.

Michael remembers Alex, whip thin and fast. He also had a brief brush with a well muscled Alex, just branded as a member of the US Armed forces. Neither of these is the Alex who has anger written on every line of his body. Whose grey T-shirt is soaked in sweat as he moves awkwardly down the pale wood bars. Every line of him screams pain and tension, not the wariness and defiance Michael is so used to seeing. Not even the defeat.  It’s the harshness that catches him off guard. Like someone has erased the man he loves and carved him back with lines that gouge the paper. His arms give out and he goes down hard, even gripping the bars isn’t enough to stop him. Michael feels the impact down in his bones as Alex makes a sharp sound through his teeth. The entire place is full of men yelling through their teeth, shoving everything down and itching for more war.

Alex does not belong here.

Alex looks like them.

Alex rolls onto his back and claps his hand over his mouth. Shiri, the therapist, hangs back a respectful distance and something in Michael snaps. He’s moving before he can think of what he’s going to say when he gets there. It doesn’t matter because the only thing he can think is that he has to get there. Now. He gets there before Shiri does, crouching down. Alex’s eyes are closed but he stills and Michael knows he can sense him. Sure enough when he opens his eyes, they are already on Michael’s. Michael doesn’t know what he thinks as he looks at him and he realizes they probably have Alex on painkillers. When he blinks it takes a moment for him to focus again. He looks from Michael to Shiri and back to Michael. When he pushes himself up, Michael sees the happy surprise on Shiris face.

“What are you doing here?” Alex asks and his voice is rough and hoarse.

“I’m your reward for doing so well,” Michael says.

“Bullshit,” Alex replies and for a moment he looks so disgruntled Michael’s heart soars.

“Attaboy,” Michael says and looks at her, “doc?”

“You called him?” Alex says.

“Yes,” she tells him, “you need support—“

“Not from him!” Alex argues, “where did you even find his name?”

“Your medical forms, there’s an amendment you added after signing.”

Alex went back and added him. It would be amazing if it wasn’t cut with the look of disgust and anger he’s giving him. The edge of that is taken off by the drugs. For a moment Michael thinks he can just call it. This was a mistake and Alex is furious to see him. End of story. Even Shiri seems to think this is a bad idea for how she’s looking at them. Great, Michael thinks he should go before he does the opposite and makes things worse. He looks at Shiri who shakes her head slightly, clearly telling him to just sit there.

“Alex,” she says, “why don’t you want him here?” Alex opens his mouth and shuts it, shaking his head. Michael feels his chest hurt at his reaction. “I can keep guessing,” she offers.

“I don’t want anyone to see me like this,” Alex says, refusing to look at him.

Now that is a surprise.

It’s been a long time since he’s seen anything close to pride on Alex’s face. Not since the hammer incident. And maybe once when they were officially married. But this is pride much closer to the kind that Jesse Manes has. That wounded kind. Alex has so much to be proud of. Way more than his father who, as far as Michael is concerned, has only accomplished creating Alex with his miserable life. Shiri is nothing but sympathetic. She has no idea how ridiculous the idea of Alex being ashamed of Michael seeing him is.

“I’ve had these jeans longer than I’ve known you,” he says, “I stole this from by brother-in-law which means my sister is dressing me. Come on, man, look at me. You look like you belong in the Avengers and I look like I escaped from an 80s cigarette add. I mean I’m not worthy to look at you but seriously, when have I ever been?”

Alex doesn’t relax but his eyes drag over to Michael who tries to grin at him. Alex’s features crumple but he doesn’t cry. He bites his lip and everyone’s eyes go to the place that Michael has been doing his best to avoid looking at. Alex’s leg is fitted into a sleeve that comes into a metal pole. He bends over the limb and Michael wants to demand to know what the hell’s going on. Shiri snaps from cheerleader to medical professional and kneels in front of Alex. She snaps on a pair of gloves and slides a hand under his thigh. Before he can remember why it’s a bad idea, Michael scoots closer and braces Alex against his side, reaching out and gripping his hand. He expects to be thrown off but Alex sags into him and grips his hand. Michael tears his eyes away from what’s going on to look down at Alex who is finally looking at him with something other than shame.

“Hey stranger,” Michael says, “rough day?”

“Y-you could say that—“ Alex cuts off with a sound and Michael is suddenly desperate not to look.

“Well the drive here was hell if you were wondering,” he says, desperate to keep Alex focused on him. He’s desperate for a lot of things, “apparently Noah wanted to wear this shirt and Isobel realized I took it. I don’t know what the difference is between this and the dozen other white shirts she’s bought him—“ Alex whimpers, “but apparently it’s crucial.”

“I can’t believe your sister’s still dressing you,” he says and breathes an unmistakable sigh of relief.

Michael’s going to be sick, is the only thing he can think. His hand looks like chopped meat but that’s nothing compared to what’s going on with Alex. His leg is gone below the knee and an angry red line traces the new edge of the limb. It’s swollen and puffy, there are sores that are leaking pus. It’s infected. Shiri presses her lips in a tight line and puts the gauze back. Michael can suddenly feel how hot Alex is. Alex isn’t just without a leg, Alex is sick. Sick and drugged. Michael has never associated hospitals with anything good but if Alex dies in one—

  
“Page the doctor,” she says and comes forward, “Alex I want you to follow my finger,” she says. He does it right because she moves on to taking his pulse as he leans more against Michael, “sit tight,” she says and moves back to the leg.

“It’s awful, I know,” Alex says quietly, voice still laced with pain.

“Why didn’t they call me?!” the words come out harder than he expected them to. But he doesn’t care. Alex looks up at him, “I thought they were going to call me if you—“ he thinks about Alex dying and his stomach rolls, “they were supposed to tell me.”

“Eventually,” Alex reminds him.

“I want to be notified sooner,” he says, looking at Alex, “I want to know if you’re injured or hurt or—“ he can’t say it, confronted with the reality of the situation, “God, Alex.”

“Captain Manes,” the doctor comes over, “I see we’re still pushing ourselves on the bars,” she scolds, looking at the limb, “let’s get you back to your room. Is this—“

“He’s family,” Alex says.

“Excellent, would you mind lending a hand?”

Alex looks unsure and though Michael still wants to throw up he nods and smiles weakly.

“Long as it’s just a hand,” he says.

The joke doesn’t land.

They get Alex back and someone hooks an IV to a port. The room is bare and devoid of anything. Alex’s autonomy is gone and Michael feels sick at the realization. The doctor leaves after another inspection and then they are alone. Alex sits up perfectly straight and looks anywhere but where Michael is and finally unable to take it, Michael moves from the chair to sit on the bed, making sure the their good thighs are touching. He grabs Alex’s hand and Alex finally takes a deep breath and looks at him.

“They shouldn’t have called you,” he says, “I’m alive. We did this so you would know if I was dead,” he continues, “and I’m not—“

“I can see that.”

“So there wasn’t any need. I think you should go,” he finishes. Michael stares at him. “I want you to go,” he says.

Michael searches for any sign that he doesn’t mean it but only sees resolve. Alex hates showing weakness or vulnerability or anything that can be used against him. Michael would tell him that he’s not going to listen but he can’t do it. If this is the last shred of autonomy Alex has, he can’t take that from him. Alex goes to pull his hand away but Michael grips it. If this is the last time he’s going to be able to see him for God knows how long, he’s going to savor every touch for as long as he can. He leans forward and Alex pushes back. It sends a bolt of white hot pain through Michael’s chest but he pushes it aside. He can give Alex this one thing.

“In sickness and in health,” he says. Alex’s eyes widen. Michael presses a kiss to the back of his knuckles, “come see me the next time you’re in Roswell,” he says.

He means to come back but Alex’s infection gets bad and they fly him out that night.

He comes back with even less of a leg.

* * *

 

Alex drops gratefully into the chair and Michael follows.

There is only so much dancing they can do, even at their wedding reception. And Michael doesn’t have any interest in dancing with someone else. It’s still unbelievable to him that Alex has no issue with putting his leg in his lap. But it sends a shiver of pleasure though him that he can be claimed in public like this. Alex turns and grins. Michael follows his eyes to a woman he vaguely recognizes. She comes over at Alex’s motioning.

“Shiri,” she says before he can stick his husband’s foot in his mouth, “I was—“

“Alex’s physical therapist,” he remembers. She beams, “good work,” he says, tapping Alex’s leg, “he dances great.”

“Well I figured he would,” she says. She looks at Alex who shrugs, “we tell people to focus on something they want to do and visualize it when they’re in rehab. Alex said it was going back to his unit and fighting when you came by,” she explains, “afterwards it changed though.”

“I said dancing with my husband.”

“And suddenly rehab went a lot smoother.”

Something warm blossoms in Michael’s chest. They have danced together. To something slow and sweet each doing their best to whisper things that would make the other laugh. Isobel had not been amused but Michael’s sure there’s no one in the world he’d rather have whispering dirty jokes in his ear. After Shiri goes, Michael still feels that happy warm feeling. But he’s not sure that’ll ever go away.

“I guess we’re gonna need a new goal,” Michael says, “for you to make your way towards.”

“What goal would that be?” Alex asks, scooting closer.

“How do you feel about running after kids?”


	3. Chapter 3

She doesn’t come with the other kids.

Michael finds her in the back, drawing and his heart fucking cracks wide open. Shes got a rabbit tied to her back by its ears and a her hands are full with the crayons. When she realizes she’s being watched she turns and dares him to say anything. Michael remembers being a kid and the feelings that followed and steps into the room.

“The kids who want to go home with you are up front,” she tells him and in spite of the emotion, he grins.

“Yeah, but I got a lot of walls,” he says, “I need an artist.”

“Grown ups don’t let kids draw on walls,” she says.

“I’m a different kind of grown up,” Michael says. She scoffs and the knife in his chest twists, “I’m Michael,” he says. The crayon pauses, “what’s your name?”

“Mara,” she says.

“Alex! Alex get in here I found our kid!” He shouts over his shoulder.

Alex comes jogging in and looks at the pair of them. Michael beams and he gives him a look before he comes over to Mara. Mara glances up at Alex and does a double take. Michael gets it, most of the time when he wakes up he can’t believe how beautiful Alex is either, though he likes to think he makes the most of his cowboy persona. Mara looks at him for a moment and then looks back at Michael.

“How did you get him to marry you?” She asks in disbelief and Michael catches Alex’s eye.

“Alex this is Mara,” he say, “our kid.”

* * *

 

“We have the entire review process—you can’t just promise a kid we’re her parents.”

“But we are her parents,” Michael says, “you felt it too. I know you did.”

“I don’t want her to be disappointed,” Alex says and relents when Michael gives him a look, “of course I felt it. But you know as well as I do we could be denied.”

“Then I’ll get Isobel—“

“Michael!” Alex chides, “we talked about this. Boundaries.”

Michael sighs loudly and Alex holds firm. Adopting a kid is good and exciting and wonderful, he wants to be a dad. But Alex refuses to continue the cycle of abuse that has dominated his family. His father was such a monster he didn’t ever feel like collecting surrogate fathers. Or father figures to emulate. He wants to be a dad, but he’s got no idea how to be one. Michael doesn’t exactly have a lot of father role models either. They’re flying blind. Less blind now though since they’ve started to reach out for help and find support. But words like boundaries and positive reinforcement and supportive home life are beyond strange. He gets them on paper. But in practice? Not so much.

“Can we let the system attempt to work?” He says.

“It gets one chance and then I’m calling Isobel,” Michael says, “#healthycompromises.”

Alex rolls his eyes.

“No more Instagram parenting,” He says wiping hands on the towel as Michael answers his phone. His entire body goes stiff and he speaks as Alex comes over. He hands up the phone and a moment later doubles over, pressing his hand to his mouth. Alex doesn’t have time to be scared, it happens so fast. A moment later he straightens up and leans into him. Alex takes his phone and recognizes the number instantly.

“We got approved,” he chokes out, “she’s coming home with us.”

Alex almost collapses against him in shock.

They’re going to be dads.

* * *

 

Mara is not onboard.

Not yet anyway.

She’s got reservations, that much is clear. They’ve read the books, they know that them being ready doesn’t mean she is. When she walks into their home she looks around with trepidation, ignoring the carefully tacked up paper so she can draw on the walls and the rest of the things they have cobbled together to make her room hers. It’s heartbreaking that she doesn’t even reach for the social workers hand, she just clutches the bunny to her and walks around the room before standing there.

“Let’s give you a moment to get settled,” Alex says, “we’re going to be in the other room, alright?”

Mara shrugs.

He guides Michael into the kitchen.

Mara doesn’t come out and it’s not until Michael comes and peers inside that he sees her curled up on the bed, fast asleep. It’s her first room that’s just hers and Michael knows how loud the foster homes and orphanages can be. Mara is out like a light. So he tiptoes back out to Alex and they make her a sandwich and leave it out, in case she wakes up later and is hungry. She does wake up but it’s much, much later after they’ve gone to bed. She wakes up by tapping Michael on the shoulder.

“Hey,” he says, snapping awake instantaneously.

“My room’s too quiet,” she whispers, “can I sleep with you?”

“Of course you can,” Michael says scooting over and putting her between them.

Mara and Alex go stiff at exactly the same time and Michael realizes his huge mistake.

“Your leg’s gone,” Mara says.

“Uh huh,” Alex tell her, “I got hurt.”

“Does it still hurt?” She asks.

“No, do you want to see?”

A moment later the light clicks on and Michael sits up as Alex stifles a yawn and tugs the blanket down, maneuvering his residual limb. Mara clutches the toy to her chest for comfort and Michael settles a hand on her shoulder. Alex lets her adjust to the sight of it. He’s never been self conscious when it comes to kids.

“How do you walk?” Mara asks.

“I have a prosthetic,” Alex explains, “so I use that.”

“Can I touch?” Mara asks.

“Sure,” Alex says.

She touches his scar and inspects the limb. Then she frowns.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asks, “I’m not a baby.”

“We know,” Alex says, “but there are some things we can’t tell you right away. We will tell you though,” he adds.

The issue of Michael being an alien is the big one. But when to tell her is the question. Mara isn’t theirs yet. Tentatively they think that after the fostering is done and when she’s adopted is a good idea. When they’re a family. But Mara looks so wounded at the secret of Alex’s leg that Michael feels himself cracking. Over the top of her head, Alex shoots him a look. Not yet. Michael wavers for a moment before nodding.

“We’re sorry,” he says to Mara, “Alex is right though, some thing we’ll tell you soon but not yet. You don’t have to tell us all your secrets yet either.”

Mara clutches her bunny and considers this before shaking her head.

“I don’t like secrets,” she says and scoots off the bed, returning to her room.

Alex cringes and Michael sighs.

“Well at least we know she likes the room,” he offers.

* * *

 

“Now then, who is joining us for tea?” Isobel asks.

“Mr. Bonbon,” Mara says, sitting the bunny down.

“Hello Mr. Bonbon,” Isobel says, “I am Isobel. This is Max,” she kicks him under the tiny table, “Max, stop being rude and introduce yourself,” she looks at Mara, “boys.”

“Boys,” Mara agrees with a sigh.

They are ridiculous.

* * *

 

“We have a problem,” Mara says.

“What is it?” Alex asks.

“If we become a family, what do I call you?” She says, “if I call one of you dad, what do I call the other?”

Michael and Alex look at each other. Of all the issues they thought they were going to face, this kind of wasn’t one of them. Which seems a bit like an oversight? But then again, they know they can’t plan for everything.

“We can figure it out,” Alex says, “we can discuss it as a family,” he adds, looking at Michael who nods.

“For right now we can call each other by our names,” he says, “is that okay with you?”

Mara nods but doesn’t seem convinced.

“We’ll figure it out,” Alex reaffirms, “speaking of names,” he looks at Michael.

“You know my mom was named Mara,” Michael says. Mara looks up, “you’ve already got a family name.”

“I do?” She looks hopeful.

“Uh huh,” Michael says, “you would be the second Mara Guerin, like your grandma.”

“Are you a Guerin?” She asks looking at Alex who nods.

“We’d all have the same last name,” he says.

* * *

 

“How dare you insinuate my husband and I are not enough for her.”

Michael is on Alex’s side.

“We are more than enough for her.”

He really is.

“I suggest you apologize to her.”

God that’s not a suggestion and the head of the PTA really needs to understand that. It’s their first meeting. Their first meeting and Alex has already basically told the head of the organization to go fuck herself. Granted she had it coming but they are trying to fly under the radar here. Why did he think Alex was going to stick to that? He looks over his shoulder to see the principal striding over to them and he doesn’t know if he feels more sorry for the woman or the principal. He quickly grabs Mara and tucks her behind him.

“Principal Lewis,” the head of the PTA says, “thank goodness you’re here.”

“Yes,” Alex says rounding on her, “I had hoped your school was free of bigots, I see that’s not true.”

Michael looks down to see Mara looking up at him. She looks very confused. In a split second decision he picks her up and she immediately wraps her arms around his neck as they watch the fight go down.

“I am so sorry,” he turns to see a man he assumes is the woman’s husband standing there, “she doesn’t usually talk like that.”

“We don’t want her to be raised around that kind of language,” Michael says.

“I’m highly susceptible,” Mara throws in, looking far more doe eyed than Michael usually sees her looking. Devious kid, “Daddy what’s a bigot?”

It’s for show, but it’s the first time anyone’s called him that and Michael seems to realize it at the same time that Mara says it. Holy shit. He’s known he was a dad, but to hear her say it is a way bigger deal than Michael was ever expecting. He gropes for Alex and Mara sighs again, like they’ve ruined the game but Michael can’t really care. Alex looks over and stops at the look on his face.

“She called me daddy,” he says.

“Dad,” Mara whines and looks at Alex.

Alex’s jaw drops.

* * *

 

“I don’t understand,” Mara says, looking from one to another, “Aunt Isobel?”

“Come here,” Alex says and Mara climbs into his lap, looking back at the three of them warily.

It’s the worst ‘I’m an alien’ reveal.

Michael feels like absolute crap at the lack of understanding in Mara’s eyes. He feels like he betrayed his daughter. Max and Isobel both push alongside him, offering as much comfort as they can. Mara looks at Alex and Michael stares at the both of them.

“Daddy is a lot like you. He’s not sure about where he came from, or he wasn’t until he was older.”

“And you picked us?” Mara says.

Alex smiles and something vicious twists in Michael’s chest as he hangs onto the answer.

“We picked each other,” Alex says, “that is what makes us a family. We chose each other and we keep choosing to be together. And if one of us changes our minds, the others work extra hard to make sure they know we’re still family.”

It’s hard not to cry.

Michael shoves back the tears and when Mara looks over at him, he comes over and crouches by them. Family. Not like Max and Isobel, or maybe exactly like them. Though as a kid he was never able to fully understand it. Maybe now things can be different.

“So I’m part of the family?” Mara says.

“Yes,” Alex says, “we knew from the moment we met you that you were.”

“Your our kid,” Michael says, “if you’re not ready we can wait.”

Mara shakes her head.

“I don’t wanna be stubborn like dad says you are,” Mara says and Michael laughs.

“I’ll tell you a secret, your daddy is about a billion times more stubborn than me.”

* * *

 

“We need to go down to the school,” Alex says.

“What happened?” Michael questions instantly, “did that PTA chick complain about you again?”

“Mara hit someone,” Alex says.

“Like father like daughter,” Michael tells him as they get into the car, “I—“

“Do not say I told you so,” Alex snaps, “I don’t trust those boys and my daughter is going to know how to throw a punch correctly.”

“Well you accomplished that,” Michael says, “she decked PTA mom’s son,” Michael looks at him, “could you maybe try not to look so proud of her?” He says.

Alex shrugs.

Within the hour they’re sitting in front of the principal, Mara and Alex wearing identical expressions of ‘I did nothing wrong’ and Michael wondering how he’s suddenly the one whose about to be a peacemaker.

“Mara what do you say?” Michael says, knowing the importance of flying under the radar. Mara folds her arms and fixes the boy with a look that has Alex struggling to keep a straight face.

“If you’re gonna steal toys you should learn to punch better,” She snaps, “my dad taught me that years ago.”

“Mr. Guerin we don’t condone fighting!” The principal says and whichever Guerin she’s talking to, she zeros in on Michael as the more reasonable one.

“Do you condone stealing?” Alex asks calmly.

“Well no but—“

“She wouldn’t have fought if he wasn’t stealing her toy,” Michael snaps, “No-one touches Mr. Bonbon.”

“It wasn’t my toy,” Mara says, “Lucy doesn’t have a lot of toys, you shouldn’t have tried to take it!”

They both trade looks, surprised and proud that Mara is getting into fights to help other kids. Alex gets to his feet and puts a hand on Mara’s shoulder.

“We’re going,” he says, “if this is the kind of behavior you condone, we’re not coming back.”

“Hell no,” Michael says, “let’s get out of here.”

Mara lets Michael hold Mr. Bonon’s hand so she can take one of each of theirs and together they leave Roswell’s middle school in the rearview.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: i absolutely love the kid fic/secret married fic. could you do something in that with father's day?

“Okay, Mara,” Alex turns to her, “if you get scared at any time—“ Mara gives him a look, “if Mr. Bonbon gets scared—“

“You just tell us and we’ll leave,” Michael says, “okay?”

Mara looks at them with disgust at the suggestion but Alex gives her the look and she nods. Michael doesn’t like this and as they walk to the passenger section of the car, he can see Alex doesn’t like it either. But Mara is asking about her family and they are the family that she has. Even with all their ugliness. So they get her out of the car and head up the path to the house they’ve passed a lot but never stopped in front of. Mara is just as suspicious and whatever image she has, when Jesse Manes opens the door he is not what she’s expecting.

“That’s my grandpa?” She says.

“Yup,” Michael says, flashing Jesse the most evil smile he can manage, “say hi.”

“Hi,” she says warily.

Jesse Manes looks between them and down at Mara and then back to them. It’s probably the most surprised Michael’s seen him be and that’s only because he didn’t see his dumb face when he found out Michael had been his son in law for a decade. Something Michael is always going to be upset about. Alex watches carefully as Mara approaches and sizes Jesse up.

“You don’t look like the grandpas on tv,” she says.

“I take better care of myself,” Jesse says, “you have a child?” He says looking at Alex who glares, “this country’s going to hell,” Jesse mutters.

“That’s a bad word!” Mara tells him loudly. Jesse looks down at her, “you can’t say that.”

Michael holds his breath, ready to grab Alex and Mara and book it. He missed Jesse’s face when he found out Michael was his son in law and he’s seen his surprise. He hasn’t seen him look bashful though. Mara stares him down and through some combination of what’s happening, Jesse actually looks at her.

“You’re right,” he says.

“I know.”

“Sass is not becoming on a child,” Jesse says and ushers her inside, “we don’t talk back.”

“Or say bad words,” Mara says.

He and Alex trade looks before they go inside after the pair of them. Shockingly soon, they are sitting at the kitchen table and Mara is carefully taking Jesse through her artwork that she brought. Michael thinks he may have entered some insane alternate universe where Jesse Manes is an actual human being. Alex looks incredibly weirded out by the exchange as Jesse looks at the various crayon drawings their daughter shows him. Like most of them don’t feature her holding hands with two men Jesse has been adamant he hates.

“Do you want to color?” Mara asks.

“Sure,” Jesse says.

So they color.

Alex frowns and looks around the house that he can see. But he doesn’t look upset or like he’s reliving trauma. He looks confused. Michael gets up and pulls him over to a corner of the kitchen because there’s no way in hell they’re leaving Mara alone with Jesse. But he needs a second of privacy. Jesse glances over his shoulder at them and Michael dares him to say something but he only turns back to Mara when she asks for a different crayon.

“None of my brothers are here,” Alex says.

“Duh, why would they be?” Michael asks.

“They idolized him,” Alex tells him, “they thought he was good,” he looks around, “or right,” he shakes his head, “they’re not here.”

Michael isn’t an expert on the whole father’s day and visiting your abusive dick of a dad. He gets that he would never want to see Jesse again. Hell he thought Alex felt that way too. It’s Mara whose different. Not that he blames any of his nieces or nephews for not wanting to be around Jesse because, again, those kids are smart. They just aren’t as brave as his. Alex runs his fingers across Michael’s knuckles, and Michael sighs.

“Look maybe they’ll come later or maybe they’re not coming at all,” he says, “we’re here. That’s what matters right?” Alex nods, “come on.”

They go back to the table as Mara puts down her crayons and pushes her paper towards Jesse.

“Your fridge is bare,” she says, “I brought this too.”

She hands over a rainbow magnet to go with her drawing of the three men holding hands in front of a rainbow. Mara is riding a unicorn on it. Alex turns away so he doesn’t laugh and Michael dares his father in law to do anything but put the drawing up. He kind of wants him not to so he can have this fight, but to his unending surprise Jesse gets up and puts it on the fridge.

“Is this good?” He asks.

“More to the left,” Mara says, “perfect!”

They really are in some kind of weird parallel universe. Finally after coffee and affirming they haven’t been low-key poisoned so Jesse can save their kid, Alex glances at his watch.

“We should go,” he says.

“I have school,” Mara tells Jesse.

“I’ll walk you out,” Jesse says.

He does walk them to the door and the way he looks at them isn’t something Michael is sure he’ll ever be able to define. No more than he can wrap his head around them having a visit with Jesse Manes that has had one one half assed insult. He watches as Mara turns and looks at Jesse who gives her his undivided attention.

“It was nice to meet you,” she says, “we’ll come back soon.”

Jesse nods.

It gets awkward fast and before Mara can pick up on it, Jesse gives them both a quick nod of acknowledgement and goes back inside. But as they’re leaving, he sees the man standing at the window and he lifts his hand when Mara waves.

“Mara, honey, did you tell your Aunt Isobel we were going to see your grandfather?” Michael asks.

“Daddy,” Mara sighs, “Aunt Isobel and I talk about important things.”

That night as soon as Mara is in bed, Alex goes quiet and thoughtful and barely says two words. But when they’re in bed he fits their bodies together and rests his head on Michael’s chest.

“It’s his legacy,” he says.

“Oh my God,” Michael sighs.

“He wants to protect his legacy,” he says.

“Maybe he shouldn’t have been such a dick,” Michael says, tightening his arms around his husband, “seriously we can just never go back if that’s what you want. I’ll tell Mara I blew him up with my brain or something.”

“No, no,” Alex says and sighs against his chest, “this is the right thing to do.”

“Screw that,” Michael says. He feels Alex’s ridiculously long lashes blink against his chest as he looks up, “I mean, unless you want to.”

“I want to try,” Alex says, “I want Mara to have a chance to know her grandfather. Stupid as that might be—“

“Hey, it’s not stupid,” Michael cuts in, “don’t say that, “you’re the one person who can give her a grandparent. We want to give her everything we can,” he grips Alex tighter, “but maybe we only let the siblings babysit.”

“We are not leaving my father alone with anyone. Ever.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I am thirteen, I should get to wear makeup,” Mara says firmly.

“That was the age your dad started wearing it so, makes sense,” Michael says.

“Dad what?!” 

Alex sets down the paper with a sigh and looks at Mara. His daughter is braced against the wood like it’s an earthquake and Michael is not helping by being busy in the kitchen. Mara looks at him. Alex knows he doesn’t look like the teenager who wore makeup and God knows he’s not ready to have the nose piercing discussions with Mara he can see on the horizon. He has an unfortunate appreciation for his father as he looks at his own teenage kid, but he refuses to let it progress. He will be better.

“Oh yeah. Your dad used to wear makeup,” Michael says, “it was hot,” Mara wrinkles her nose, showing children could be disgusted with their parents having sexs no matter what, “let me guess you told Aunt Iz.”

“I asked for help,” Mara corrects, “contingent on your permission. I didn’t know dad was walking around wearing makeup. Let me see!” Michael shows her the picture on his phone before Alex can stop him, “you had a septum piercing!”

“Oops,” Michael says.

Alex sighs at him and looks at Mara.

“I also had two legs, if we’re listing things,” he points out as the doorbell rings, “that’s probably your aunt.”

Mara is involved with the pictures so Alex goes over to the door. Isobel is standing there. She takes one look at him and produces an alarmingly large Sephora bag.

“I thought you needed supplies,” she says.

“Come in,” Alex tells her, “your brother is showing her pictures.”

“The earring was a magnet,” Michael explains.

“Aunt Iz, have you seen these?” Mara says. Isobel smiles and claps Alex on the back. Mara turns back to the pictures, “you had bangs?!”

“Photo times over!” Isobel says smacking the book closed, “lets evolve our look and focus on the present,” she tells her depositing the bag on the counter and tossing Michael his preferred leave in conditioner.

“Thanks,” Michael says.

Alex looks at the products. Of course when he was buying makeup it was at punk stores that didn’t really care who they sold to. He’s lucky he didn’t get some kind of eye infection. The teenage kid inside him practically salivates at the selection, while the dad inside him is torn at the cost of the products and whether a thirteen year old girl really needs this kind of stuff. But Mara reverently touches one of the black eyeliner pens and looks at him and like any good dad, Alex melts.

“What do I do first, Dad?” She asks.

“Let’s go to the bathroom, the light’s better,” Alex says.

Isobel smiles and goes for the coffee.

Alex carefully shows Mara what to do. He always thought if he had a son he would show him how to shave. He never really thought he’d have a daughter and be showing her how to put on makeup. Mara imitates him as she puts on eyeliner and lip tint. He keeps it simple. She leans forward and lets him show her how to curl her eyelashes. Then she looks at him. He smiles and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

“You look beautiful,” he says.

“Just for that, I’ll wait a few more years before asking for a nose ring,” she says kissing his cheek.

“Please do,” he says.

Mara skips off to show Isobel her new look and Alex tidies up the counter. A warm weight presses into his back and Alex catches Michael’s gaze in  the mirror. Michael rests his chin on Alex’s shoulder. Alex wonders if the boy he was who impulsively married this man could have dreamed of the life they built together. Alex thinks probably not. Michael turns his head and kisses Alex’s neck as his hands tug his hips, turning him around so they’re facing each other.

“I kind of missed the eyeliner,” Michael says, thumbing the corner of Alex’s eye and trailing it to the corner of his mouth, “I definitely missed the lip tint.”

“Did you?” Alex says.

“Mmm,” Michael hums and brushes their lips together, “I was just about to try out my new conditioner—“

“That you’ve been using the entire time I’ve known you?” Alex teases.

“And I was wondering if you wanted to join me,” Michael finishes, “since Iz and Mara have gone to the mall.”

Alex’s smile falls as Michael kisses him again, this time more urgently. The boy he was may not have imagined this, and the solider who woke up missing a leg definitely didn’t think that it was possible, and he’s never been so glad to be wrong in his entire life as he pulls off his shirt and tugs Michael’s over his head. The bathroom door locks just to be safe and the shower turns on as Michael snags the conditioner and the makeup remover.

They will need to get clean, eventually.

For the moment though he’s just happy to be under the warm spray with Michael kissing him senseless and his power sliding neatly underneath his residual limb. The heat from Michael’s skin always makes the cool shower tile feel perfect agains his skin. And that’s before Michael wedges a leg between his and lets the friction start to work. Showers like this also always mean at some point one of them remembers to shut the hot water off so Mara doesn’t think about what they’re doing. It’s long since turned into a kink to have the cold water and Michael’s hot skin happening at the same time, like Alex can’t figure out which sensation to focus on until Michael inevitably wins out. They still try to be quiet, though at one point Michael knocks half the bottles over and forgets to catch them and Alex has never been quiet during sex. Ever.

Afterwards though, wrapped in their robes, he combs the conditioner through Michael’s curls and it’s Michael’s turn to groan as Alex’s fingers massage his scalp.

“Hey if she’s wearing makeup, does that mean she’s gonna start bringing boys over?” Michael realizes aloud.

“She could bring girls over,” Alex points out, “she could bring anyone over.”

Michael frowns as Alex keeps working the conditioner through his hair. They’ve made a pact to be good parents. Better parents than Alex had and the kind of parents that Michael never dreamed he could. They want to do right by their daughter. That doesn’t mean either of them is thrilled at the looming prospect of teenage dating. Still fingers deep in Michael’s hair, Alex looks as all the knocked over bottles fly back to their places.

“It’d be a shame for them to come over to a haunted house,” Michael says, looking up at him, “ghosts are still scary, right?”

“Yes,” Alex says, “I think ghosts are still scary.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to state for the record that this actually works. In 2008 New Mexico didn't acknowledge same sex marriage, but due to a court ruling if you got married in Massachusetts (which did), New Mexico would recognize it.


End file.
